Angel from the sky
by Roaring Flame Cat
Summary: Did anyone ever wonder what was up with the meteor shower and how Kairi just happened to pop outta nowhere on Destiny Island? Well in this story I reveal what happened to Sora when the meteor shower appeared Sora X Kairi


((Author's Note: Hey all of u happy pple who have somehow stumbled upon another one of my stories! Well I got the idea for thiz story when I was watching Castle in the Sky and then that's when one of my idea dragon's returned!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! (Why am I laughing?) Well thiz little story iz a cute little one shot about Sora and Kairi. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (I'm laughing again… aren't I?) Well anyway on with the story! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Ok I got to stop doing that...)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters but if I did I would probably put my original character Lionotto in the game. Then cause mass mayhem in the game and yet the mayhem would be so awesome I would sell millions of copies and make millions of thousands of dollars!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! Hey I can dream can't I?

Riku: No you can't.

RFC: AWW Shaddup!!! –slaps Riku on the back on the head-

Riku: Ow!!!

**The Angel from the Sky**

By: Roaring Flame Cat

-for my two budsLaura and Mary-

-The sun was shining brightly on the Destiny Islands Sora was sitting on the docks while Riku was trying to learn how to surf, and was failing miserably while Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie were strangely on vacation… What was strange about it is they left in a rocket and a note that was tied to it read: You are ofthe very few people who have just been picked to take a tour of Fan-girl/boy Land!!! And in very fine print it said: The chance of you returning in one piece is slim to none. The note was signed Dead to the World Body Services. ((A/N: Strange isn't it? –X Files music plays- Where's the music coming from!?!)) Riku finally gave up on trying to surf and came to the shore.-

"Hey Sora what are you starring at?" Riku called out as he was shoving his surfboard into the sand.

"Hm? Oh, nothing Riku. I was just thinking…" Sora replied as he once again returned his gaze on the wide sapphire ocean in front of him.

"Like what?" Riku said as he sat next to Sora on the dock.

"Nothing in particular… but if you must know I was thinking about girls…"

"Why the heck would you think about them!?!" Riku cried out almost falling into the ocean below him.

Sora paying no attention to Riku replied "Well Selphie is the only girl on this entire island and we both know how love sick she can get and…well, I was just wondering are they all like that? And at times I even wonder do other girls even exist out there? Or are we doomed to deal with Selphie for the rest of our lives?"

Riku finally regained his balance on the dock and just looked at Sora like he had lobsters crawling out of his ears.

"Yes, Riku I know what you are thinking… And I don't care… I just can't help it, I don't know why though…"

Riku sighed "Well whatever Sora… It's gonna be dark in a couple of hours so I'm gonna try and catch a few waves while I still can… or at least try… see ya Sora." Riku said as he got up and walked toward his surfboard, tripping on a rock on the way. ((A/N: I like to torture Riku a lot in my stories… Pls don't hurt me!!!))

Riku kept catching his edge in the ocean when he fell off his board. But Sora continued starring at the ocean while the sun was submerging itself in the waves and the moon took its place.

Riku had gone home long before the moon had appeared but before he left he had said to Sora "Don't say out to late. My parents had said there was going to be a meteor shower real early in the morning so I'm going to bed as soon as I get home so I can see it; you should do the same Sor…"

"I can't get this blasted thought out of my mind!!!" Sora said as he began walking in the sand and kicking some up in frustration. After walking around Destiny Island for what seemed like an hour Sora finally decided to visit the secret spot him and Riku had discovered and scribble on the rock walls. As he walked in the cave he picked up a small rock and stared to draw on one of the broken rock slabs so depending on what he drew good or bad he could always hide or bury the slab so no one would see.

"Maybe if I drew what a perfect girl would look like I could get this thought out of my mind and at least get some sleep before the meteor shower." Sora thought as he stared carefully drawing his picture on what a girl would look like to him…

* * *

"Finally! It's done!!!" Sora cried out happily as he gazed over his masterpiece. Sora was never a good artist but for some odd reason this picture that he drew was amazingly good. The girl he had drawn had very short straight hair and a very kind looking smile, and she was wearing a choker along with a necklace. But what Sora was most proud of was her clothes. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt that revealed her belly button but she looked extremely cute in it and another little accessory he added was an armband. ((A/N: He only drew the upper part of her body…))

Sora sighed upon gazing at his picture "I wish she was real… I would love to meet a girl exactly like her… She seems so kind and innocent…" Before he could finish his sentence he was then interrupted when he saw some very odd lights coming from the ceiling of the cave where there was a hole.

"The meteor shower!!!" He said as he ran out of the cave leaving his thoughts and the picture behind him. As he exited the cave he realized that this was no ordinary meteor shower due to the sky was the faint colors of reds and oranges. While the meteors in the sky made a rainbow of different colors ranging from many different shades of green to the splendid mixes of blues and purples in the sky.

"I wonder where Riku is?" Sora asked himself as he looked around himself but as he was doing so he noticed something falling from the sky; and it wasn't any meteor.

"What the!?!" He exclaimed as he stared running toward the Paopu Island so he could get a better look at the thing falling from the sky. As he got on the island he noticed that the thing falling from the sky was a girl and she seemed to be floating on angel feathers.

"Oh my God!!! Is she an angel or what!?!" Sora said yet again to himself. As he spoke he noticed that she was about to fall into the ocean. But without hesitation he ran on the trunk of the paopu tree in order to catch her. Sora braced himself so he wouldn't fall in the ocean once he caught the girl. But as the girl got closer and closer to where Sora was standing she bean floating slower until Sora finally caught her but she fell so softly in his arms he thought for sure she was an angel. And she had such a calm look on her face it looked as if she was asleep.

"She's so light…" Sora said as he tightened his grip on the girl as if to make sure she was real or not. Sora gazed up at the last few meteors passing by and as soon as the last on flew by he looked back down at the girl in his arms. A few seconds passed by when all of a sudden she regained her weight and Sora was so badly caught off guard he fell on his back on the paopu tree while the girl fell on top of him. Her face was so close to his if she got any closer their lips could've touched. Sora's face instantly got flushed with a deep red blush as he slowly moved the girl so he would be a bit more comfortable holding her in his arms so they both wouldn't fall into the ocean below them.

"Phew… Now to get her to the island where I can set her down." Slowly Sora picked up the girl and slowly walked off of the paopu tree and back onto Paopu Island and set the girl down so he could inspect her.

"Well she wasn't hurt when we fell… but where the heck did she come from!?! I mean if she is an angel why did she fall here? Or maybe she's a gift from God…" Sora continued to ponder thoughts when he glanced down at the girl. She was shivering a bit and it was very late and he was getting tired. After yawning Sora decided to carry the girl to the secret spot where they would be warm and where Riku wouldn't find her. So Sora once again picked up the girl and carried her to the secret spot.

* * *

Once Sora and the girl were in the cavern Sora sat down and rested the girl next to him making sure that she wouldn't accidentally do something like before.

"Hopefully you'll be awake tomorrow…I have a lot of things I'd like to ask you… Mrs. Angel…" Sora yawned and put his arm around the girl so she would be warm and he was about to fall asleep when he noticed the girl as if to say "thank you" put her arm on his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Sora smiled and rested his head on hers and then drifted off into a soft sleep.

* * *

Around noon the next day Sora awoke to the sun shining through the hole in the ceiling of the cave.

"Arrg… I need to learn to wear shades when I sleep in this cave…" he moaned as he turned over and curled in a ball. "!?!" Sora quickly got up and looked around trying to find the girl and focus his eyes at the same time. "Great! Riku must've gotten to her before I woke up!!! DANGIT!!!"

"Hi! It's about time you woke up!" A girl said as she entered the cave.

"WHA-?" Sora said as he scrambled to look toward the entrance of the cave. "Wha- err- huh……" he tried to make sentences and syllables but was failing miserably.

"Hi! I'm Kairi. What's your name?" Kairi asked with a very kind smile.

"Err… I'm S-Sora… nice to meat you Kairi." Sora replied sounding a little nervous.

Kairi took a seat next to Sora. "Hey don't sound so nervous. I'm the one who should be nervous…" she said with a smile.

"Ya I guess you're right… it's just I've never seen a girl as pretty as you before…Or I should say ever. You're the only girl beside Selphie who I've seen in my life and Selphie isn't really my type…" Sora replied with a laugh.

Kairi laughed along with him when she noticed the rock slab with Sora's picture on it. "Hey Sora what's that over there?"

"Oh you don't wanna see that picture…!" Sora said as he tried to get the picture out of Kairi's hands. "No…!" Too late. Kairi had looked at the picture and when she laid her eyes on the picture she froze. "Are you ok Kairi?" Sora questioned as he slowly backed away from Kairi so he would be out of reach for when or if she tried to slap him. Why she would want to slap him Sora didn't know but Riku told him if you made girl's mad or they saw something they didn't like there was a 100percent chance they would slap you.

"Sora…"

"Y-yes K-Kairi…?"

"Come over here…"

Sora did as he was told and took the spot next to Kairi again.

"Did you draw this Sora?"

"Yes w-why?" he cringed as he replied.

"This…is me…"

"???" Sora looked over Kairi's shoulder to notice the picture that was on the rock looked exactly like her.

"When did you draw this?"

"A few minuets before you fell from the sky. Why it looks like you I'll never know…I drew that out of sheer instinct… Long before you fell from the sky I was thinking are there any other girls out there or was Selphie the only one? And I got real mad at myself 'cuz it was the only thing I could think about so then I came into this cave and…well drew this picture. How it came out do good I'll never know because I am usually such a lousy artist too.

"…"

"Your not gonna hit me are you?"

"No… I didn't know I fell from the sky… I don't even remember where I came from… The last thing I remember is being in my bed and thinking about a thought that had kept pestering me…"

"What was the thought?"

"Well the memory is a little fuzzy but I remember being in my bed thinking about an argument me and my friends had about boys. They were teasing me about how they all had boyfriends and I didn't. I told them I wasn't into guys so there wasn't really any need for me to have a boyfriend… But they didn't listen so I left them and went home. Once I was home I went to my room and took a nap. The last thing I remember was a dream I had…

"Do you remember what the dream was about?"

"Well it was a very odd dream… I was in total darkness and then I saw all of these monsters coming towards me. Big ones, small ones, scary ones, and a few that looked really cool but anyway they were all coming after me and they all looked blood thirsty so I jolted madly in the other direction but I couldn't get away. The monsters kept getting closer and closer and then when they were almost on top of me… ((A/N: Don't go getting any dirty thoughts… or I'll burn ur eyebrows off))

"What happened next!?"

"I saw a light and I ran as fast as I could to it and then when I got close enough to the light I saw a boy… He flew from the light and fought off all of the monsters and once the monsters were vanquished the boy turned to me and smiled and then the dream went dark. But the last thing I remember seeing was his weapon… a giant key like sword… and then when I was falling I kept wondering who this boy was… was he real or not? And that's all I remember. Then I woke up in your arms…

Sora's face exploded in a deep red blush "Oh-err-um heh… well about that… ahhohmygodiamsosorrypleasedonthitmeididntmeantodoitijustthoughtyouwoldbecoldsoi

heldyousoyouwouldbewarmpleasdontkillmepleaseiwanttolivetoseepastfourteen!!!"

"Whoa, Sora calm down I don't mind… actually I want to thank you… when I woke up in your arms I felt so safe and warm…" Kairi's face started to blush "I had never been held by a boy before… and that dream I had I remember being so afraid. I couldn't breath I couldn't see it was just so dark…" Kairi's eyes started to fill with tears and her mind seemed to wander. Sora felt extremely bad for Kairi and without him even noticing he pulled Kairi into his arms and held her tight.

"Please don't cry Kairi… you're the second girl I've ever met and I don't want to see you cry…" Sora said as he held Kairi tighter and stroked her back. Kairi had cried for only a few minuets but thanks to Sora she felt much better when she was done.

"Thank you Sora you're very kind" Kairi said as she wiped her eyes. Sora just smiled in response.

"Sora!!! Sora!!! Yo Sora where ya hiding!?!" Riku called out from outside the cave.

"Hey that's Riku! I want to introduce you to him c'mon!" Sora said with a big smile.

"Wait Sora before we go I want to give you something…" Kairi said with a very light blush.

"Ok." Sora walked up to Kairi and waited for his gift. "So what did yo-" Sora was cut off by Kairi's lips ever so lightly touching his. When they parted Sora was stunned for a bit and then looked at Kairi who had a smile on her face and a blush.

"So are we gonna meet Riku or what?" Kairi said as she walked toward the exit of the cave.

"Ya! Let's go!" Sora laughed as he and Kairi left the secret cavern together…

* * *

Cute little story isn't it? Well my idea dragon is leaving now but it willreturn soon enough.

Riku: Sure it will…

RFC: What do you know!? You're just a lame surferboy…

Riku: Hey that's mean… -crys-

RFC: Feh…

Kairi: Hey quit pickin' on Riku!

RFC: MAKE ME!!!

Kairi: Ok I will!!! -get's in a cat fight with RFC-

Riku: Hey no fights without me! jumps in fight

-Sora pulls up a chair and makes popcorn and enjoys the fight-

RFC: That all for –ow- now –ow dang it that hurt- review and –ow- I'll give you –crud stop hitting me there!!!- a cupcake!!!

Riku, Kairi, and Sora: Hey why don't we get a cupcake!?!

RFC: Cuz ur all beating me up…

Sora: Hey I'm not beating you up!!!

RFC: Well you grossed me out…

Sora: WHEN!?!

RFC: When you kissed Kairi…

Sora: YOU MADE ME DO IT!!! YOUR WRITING THE STORY!!!

RFC: No I'm not… O.O

Everyone: WHAT!?!

RFC: I fell asleep half way through the story and I just woke up…

Everyone: ???

-X files music plays-

Everyone: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! SCARY MUSIC!!!!!!!! all jump out of story and run to RFC's secret base which is a cardboard box

Ansem appears: HEY! There's no sale of darkness here!!! Or cupcakes!!!

-X files music still plays-

Ansem: AHHHHH!!!!! -does the same thing as everyone else-

Mary chanting happily: I'm all alone. I'm all alone. I'm all alone. I'm all alone. I'm all alone. I'm all alone

Everyone in the cardboard box: AHHHHHH CUPCAKES OF DARNESS!!!!! RUN AWAY!!!!!

Ansem: O.o


End file.
